


Gambit

by minnabird



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Enemies, Gen, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: When Maul disappears, Qi’ra makes a move to take charge of Crimson Dawn for real.Set betweenSoloand theRebelsepisode “Twilight of the Apprentice.”





	Gambit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



Few people had ever been trusted with the secret of Crimson Dawn’s true master. All were gathered at this table now. Bray looked merely impatient; he’d been called back from negotiations in the far Outer Rim. Tir Karlosh, a vicious Togruta, was the one to look out for. Both had been trusted lieutenants before Vos’ death. Karlosh’s contemptuous smirk had followed Qi’ra ever since, but she was still the public head of Crimson Dawn. 

“So?” Bray said. “What’s so blighted important you had to drag us here in person?”

“This news deserves to be told face to face,” Qi’ra said, spreading her hands. She maintained an actor’s solemnity: not true unhappiness, but a slow, understated cadence that demanded attention. She stood, going around the table to a holo-projector. As she spoke, it showed images of the TIE Maul had taken when he left, and projections of possible routes. “Six weeks ago, Lord Maul left on a journey to an undisclosed location. We have had no communication from him since he left, though he had meant to contact us on arrival, within a week after leaving. The engineers attempted to hail him, but they believe the long-distance transmitters on his ship have been destroyed.”

“If you knew there was something wrong within a week, why did you not contact us then?” Karlosh asked, leaning forward.

“Because you and I both know that Lord Maul can be secretive. Deviations from plans are not unusual,” Qi’ra said. “But after this long…” She let the pause hang in the air.

“Ready to declare him dead already?” Karlosh asked.

Bray grunted. “He’s survived impossible odds before. Six weeks ain’t enough to give ‘im up.”

“As you say. There’s no reason yet to think he’s dead.” Qi’ra stepped around the projection, the edge of a star map draping over her shoulder. “But our plans move forward without him, and I expect your loyalty. I will not allow his absences to weaken the syndicate.” She pressed a button on one of her rings, and two pings rang in the air. “On your datapads, you’ll find updated contracts. Read and sign them. Remember that your loyalty is to Crimson Dawn - _not_ Lord Maul alone.”

She turned on her heel and left the room, her nerves humming with tension. 

This was only the first move in the upcoming game, she knew. But she planned to win it.


End file.
